Wordless
by Foxes' Dreams
Summary: Senses, the abilities that conduct every single interaction of our lives, obediently orientate love. Chase and Cameron explore affection with their senses. Set throughout all the seasons.


Wordless

T.V. Show: House MD

Pairing: Chase/Cameron

Author: Foxes' Dreams

Summary: Senses, the abilities that conduct every single interaction of our lives, obediently orientate love. Chase and Cameron explore affection with their senses. Set throughout all the seasons.

* * *

 _Sight_

It had already become an odd, studious kind of pattern. The hospital was indeed small, with narrow hallways and extremely crowded procedure rooms, all chanting with worrying chatter and the deafening clutter of the used instruments. Even if they were usually paired up for miscellaneous investigations or excessively thorough physical examinations, Chase could not avoid staring at Cameron's rampant, captivating beauty.

Stuck in the middle of the hallway, thin, feathery brushes of other white coats never disturbed Chase's shallow read of the current patient's chart. He was well aware that Cameron would be undertaking the last round of radiation for the nameless, frail patient, right on that particular floor. Just as his mind was drifting in an alluring fantasy, Chase spotted a cascade of brown ringlets irregularly waving around the corner. He still couldn't distinguish her facial features, since they were still masked by the pastel-hued wall.

Cameron peeked shyly around the corner, meeting his maintaining, scrutinizing gaze. Chase waved awkwardly at her, his heart thumping with fatiguing elation, waiting for a response. Cameron gave a closed, chaste smile in response, eying him with clear anticipation. She wanted to bond, to experience more. Chase's dimples were massively spreading underneath his cheekbones, his mind spinning with all the possibilities of interaction. He decided to point to the patient and made a sickeningly silly face, obviously teasing her upcoming task. She laughed back, radiant warmth and mirth overwhelming his chest. Chase almost fathomed the heavenly clinking sound of her feminine voice.

He drapped an arm across his chest, fist pumped and tightly locked, trying to make the gesture resemble a flying, obscure sign of success towards her. She shot her eyebrows up, in the upper part of her forehead, startlingly taken aback. Cameron grinned wildly, exhaling a discreet chuckle. She entered the adjacent room, leaving Chase to devour the pleasure from their encounter. He was beyond thrilled, optimistic, even. She wasn't a conquest or a careless affair. She might be the one.

 _Touch_

Toughness combined with medical despair was in House's conduit, in every case, day after day, with no interruption. Still, an attendee being threatened by a meaningless, death-sentenced human was intolerable. Chase was sure that Cameron was somewhere hidden and weeping profusely, consuming the inconsolable grief. An odd, striking energy was submerging him. He ought to be consoling her, providing the minimal, friendly comfort.

After wandering around the premises of the hospital, Chase saw the trembling, fragile and affected form he was looking for. Cameron's face was smudged with trails of creamy eyeliner, her blue irises swelling and constricting with reddish puffiness. Chase's heart sunk, a revolving whirlwind sinking in the pit of his stomach. Walking with hesitant steps, he landed on the dusted bench with a thump, exhaling nasally. Cameron didn't even bear to look at him, bending convulsively forward.

Chase's hand began to drift instinctively. His fingers massaged the tense area of the shoulder, drifting tentatively lower, traversing the length of her delicate arm, before forcefully clutching her palm, intertwining their fingers with exquisite grace and ardent candor. She half flinched after the first few second of contact, then let herself drown in the pleasure of closeness. Skin to skin, hearts beating erratically, they were creating a tale with no utterable words.

 _Smell_

The peaceful stillness of the early, erupting evening was refreshing, especially after an obnoxiously massive number of urgencies, all requiring serious medical attention. After such a gruesome shift, Cameron decided to pamper herself in an aromatic, herbal bath before retreating to the main bedroom. Her slight tangles were humid and her body was balmy, vibrating with the feathery buzz of tranquility. Immediately after collapsing on the canopy bed, a masculine, brawny arm crossed the softness of the purple, satin sheets before powerfully claiming the circularity of her narrow waist.

Their bodies became intermingled, a fusion tightening and securing them. Chase's sensitive nostrils were quickly enveloped by a plethora of mixed aromas. The exotic scent of her curls intoxicated him first, the length of her body pressed against his was providing the perfect sensation of dermal symbiosis and hazy eau de perfume. He inhaled deeply, a concoction of smells barging into his nose. Her body lotion was of a different category, the aromas coming in ferocious waves, completing uniquely each other.

The faint smell of waxed, consumed candles was weaving into the spacious chambers, joining the propaganda of scents. Chase was intrigued, but also acquainted to it. It was the scent of familiarity, of togetherness, of a life shared with the woman who was a muse and a life companion.

Love is thought, madness of devotion and inability to forget. Words only express it.

 **Author's Note:** Last week, it was my third House anniversary. I know I've been missing a lot, but juggling recovery, work and travel is hard business. Anyway, this one-shot is a tribute to all my readers, who brighten and motivate every single line of my writing.

Read and Review! :*


End file.
